


Would You Like Some Toast

by Machancheese



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Assault, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Strangulation, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machancheese/pseuds/Machancheese
Summary: tbh I don't have a good summary, lets just say Malcolm, whump, and a toaster, with a little bit of soff Gil and Malcolm moments.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Would You Like Some Toast

  
“The wife did it. Delilah, she is the killer.” Malcolm quietly said to Gil through the phone.

 _“Bright, where are you?”_ Gil asked, concerned.

“In her bathroom.” Malcolm whispered back nonchalantly.

_“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HER BATHROOM?”_

“Shhh, Gil, she might hear you. I had a few more questions to ask her and while we were talking I figured it out: she is the one who poisoned her husband and left him for dead.” Malcolm informed him.

 _“Malcolm I need you to get out of there and wait until we arrive, do not engage in anyway. Tell her you have to go somewhere. Her house is not far, we will be there in five, NOW LEAVE.”_ Gil ordered.

“Got it.” Malcolm hung up and turned on the sink, pretending to wash his hands. 

He unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway walking towards the kitchen. As Malcolm rounded a corner, Delilah lunged at him, sending them sliding across the kitchen floor till Malcolm’s back collided with a cabinet. She started throwing hard punches to his face and throat, causing him to gasp for air as he tried to get a grip on her flailing limbs to restrain her.

Deliah reached up and pulled a toaster off the counter. She went to slam it down on Malcolm’s head, but he caught her arm and forcefully flung her off of him. With his vision blurred from the assault, he rolled over and started crawling away as fast as he could. Deliah grabbed the toaster and crawled quickly back to Malcolm, smacking him across the head with it several times, before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him up as she stood. Malcolm’s head spun making it impossible to fight back.

Using the counter to help hold Malcolm’s weight, she hit him one last time with the toaster before wrapping the cord tightly around his neck and pulled. Malcolm gasped out, reaching up for her arm that was pushing him against the cabinets, trying to pull her away, but he was weak and she was high on adrenaline. 

Malcolm’s vision started to fog and the edges darkened, his arms dropped, ears ringing, black spots filling his sight until it was completely dark. 

The last thing he heard was a gunshot and he fell to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Gil had finished talking to Malcolm, he quickly ushered Dani and JT into his car and they rushed to Malcolm's aid. 

JT opened the door yelling out their presence before walking in with Dani and Gil trailing behind him. The fact that no one came to the door worried them. They withdrew their guns and continued forward through the living room, where they started hearing gasping and some struggle. They hurried towards the sound and arrived in the kitchen, where they saw Malcolm being strangled by Deliah with the cord of a toaster. His eyes were foggy and fluttering closed.

"DELILAH, LET GO OF THE CORD!!!" Dani shouted. 

The second Delilah didn't let go, JT shot her in the leg. She let go of the cord and Malcolm, both of them dropping to the ground, Malcolm unconscious and Deliah gasping in pain and gripping her leg.

"JT, GET HER IN CUFFS. DANI, CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Gil ordered, running to Malcolm.

He kneeled down by him, hand going straight to Malcolm's neck, checking his pulse. It was faint, but there, and a soft breath was escaping through his lips. There was a puddle of blood slowly forming from under his head where the toaster had hit him. 

Gil tilted Malcolm's head back and turned him over, putting him into recovery position. 

"Gil, is he going to be ok? Is there anything I can do to help?" Dani solemnly asked as she approached.

"He is breathing. Uh, can you grab two kitchen towels and get one wet with some warm water?" he replied.

Gil swiped Malcolm’s fallen hair out of his face, observing the various cuts and bruises. Malcolm had gotten quite the beating and was a bloody mess. After finding the drawer with the towels and getting one wet, Dani joined Gil kneeling on the other side of Malcolm. 

“Here, hand me the wet one. Can you use the other to put pressure on the cut on the back of his head? How long for the ambulance?” Gil asked, holding his hand out taking the damp towel from Dani.

“They said seven minutes.” Dani answered, folding up the towel and gently pressing it onto the back of Malcolm’s head. “JT took Deliah into the other room.”

Gil looked up for the first time and saw JT had indeed left the room, turning his attention back to Malcolm. He started dabbing at the cuts and wiping away blood. Malcolm stirred a little before going back to his still state.

"You're gonna be ok Malcolm, help is coming and you'll feel better soon." Gil whispered, grabbing Malcolm's hand and lightly rubbing his thumb across the top of it.

Gil and Dani sat in silence, keeping a close eye on Malcolm's pulse and breathing for a few more minutes before they heard the ambulance and several more police officers arrive. 

Gil took hold of the towel pressed to the back of Malcolm's head as Dani stood up and left to go tell everyone what happened and direct people to where they needed to go.

Paramedics rushed into the kitchen. Gil waited till one of them had a hand on towel before backing up and giving them space to work.

One felt around Malcolm's neck, looking for internal injuries, while the other attached him to a machine to watch his vitals and slipped an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. The paramedics then temporarily bandaged up his head and lifted him up onto the gurney. They rolled him to the ambulance. Gil followed close behind. As he passed Dani he asked for her and JT to finish up things here and then meet him at the hospital. Gil handed her his keys before leaving to join Malcolm and the paramedics.  
  
In the ambulance, Malcolm regained consciousness briefly. He had been panicked at first but once Gil had made his presence known Malcolm calmed down and closed his eyes again.

Arriving at the hospital, Gil was brought into a waiting room while they took Malcolm to get fixed up. An hour later, the doctor came out and asked for Gil to come with him. They went back to Malcolm’s hospital room and the doctor gave Gil the rundown of Malcolm's injuries. He got seven stitches on the back of his head with a cool haircut to go with them. He also had severe bruising on his neck and a little bit of swelling. They were keeping ice and a close eye on it to make sure it didn't get to the point he couldn't breathe. 

The doctor dismissed himself, leaving Gil to sit beside Malcolm and wait for JT and Dani to arrive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malcolm felt a tightness in his throat and a numbness through his body. It took all of his strength to pull his eyelids open. Blinding light filled his vision causing a groan to escape out of his sore throat and his eyes to squeeze shut.

“Malcolm?” He heard Gil call out from his left. 

He opened his eyes once more, this time letting the light burn until his vision adjusted. Looking around, he saw the white and pale blues of the hospital around him, then he came across Dani and JT, who were anxiously sitting on the edges of their seats, and then he spotted Gil sitting right next to his bed.

Gil had Malcolm's hand in his own. Seeing his fingers being rubbed by Gil made his brain register the feeling in his body. Malcolm squeezed Gil's hand back, testing his strength, which wasn’t much. 

"Gi-" Malcolm started to say, but the pain in his throat stopped him from continuing.

"Shhh, don't strain yourself, we're here, just rest." Gil hushed, reaching up and gently stroking the top of Malcolm's head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day the team had gone back to work, so no one was there to stop Malcolm from signing the AMA discharge papers, taking a taxi home, and getting cleaned up before heading back to the precinct.

He knew he shouldn't. He could still barely speak and, when he did, it was very uncomfortable. His face and neck looked like a Frankenstein bruised banana, but being alone with his thoughts was scarier than Gil being mad at him for showing up to work.

He walked up the stairs of the precinct and headed straight to the conference room. The team was discussing the latest case and sipping on coffee. When Malcolm walked in, the conversation ceased and all eyes turned to him.

"Bright, what the hell are you doing here?" JT questioned.

Malcolm just gave him a smile before staggering over to the open chair by Dani. 

“You should be resting.” Gil said, passing him a file. He knew better; no matter what he said, Malcolm wasn't going to leave. Gil decided as long as Malcolm took it easy, he would let him work. Malcolm gave him a grateful smile, opening the file and getting to work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my strangled square on my Bad Things Happen Bingo Card. If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo and comment. Thank you to [hellbent_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbent_panda/pseuds/hellbent_panda) for being my beta, I really appreciate it. Have a wonderful day and stay healthy!


End file.
